thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
A Tale of Two Kings
Amen Heqet sat aboard the freighter ship which were en route towards this nation known as "Hylion". He had proved fortunate to meet them. Weeks out upon the open sea, rations slowly dwindling and the endless ache of his arms from rowing made life near unbearable. Before he was discovered, his very being had seemed to fade. With each passing day the journey felt more and more hopeless. Why was he even on this quest? Did he wish to die, to wither away at sea with nothing but his shame to cling onto? In earnest, he had begun to accept this as fact. Water quenched nothing, food carried no taste, cold and warmth meant nothing to him anymore. What point was there in going on? Maybe, without his knowledge, he had sent himself out to face his demise at the hands of the ocean's raging force. Then the ship picked him up, granting him renewed strength through their rations, not for what they offered, but because they offered. And as they did, he felt himself doubting that anyone would have done this if they had been aware of who he was and what he had done. Within a few more hours he was now coming ashore. The land of Hylion, even from what little could be seen, was nothing like anything in Khemriq, and he couldn't help but admire it for but a second. Most of the people there were nowhere near his size, and he was considered short by his people's standards, their skin generally far paler than his own and youths which looked his age but proved only half of it. Before departing, he asked for the location and direction for the head of government in Hylion. With map, compass and new rations in hand, he set out to meet this "Toranku 15", praying to gods whom likely were not heeding him for this Toranku to heed him. Violet hair moved slightly by the breeze of an open window in the small office the man had arrived at. He shuffled through papers, another task added to his ever-growing list. But as the chairman of the Toranku, it was his job to see these things though. So he looked through the small folder given to him, a man who had been taken in by the Cambium Knights saying he wanted to speak to the Toranku. Normally, the council would have shrugged it off, the ramblings of another angry citizen who thought his opinion mattered more than anyone else's, or a simple madman wanting to know if the Toranku we're putting chemicals into the water. But somehow this case made it to his desk, a man claiming to be from a land no one had ever heard of in hope of trading information for asylum. Even he had to agree that the story was interesting regardless of how outlandish it seemed. Putting the folder under his arm and spinning the wedding band on his finger for good luck, he let out a sigh and moved from the office to the room where he was supposed to meet with the mysterious foreigner. Aside from the man himself, the first thing Izar noticed when entering the small room was the dull gray of the walls made all the worst by the almost gross fluorescent lighting that washed the room of all color. He was escorted by two knights, not allowed to be alone with an unknown hazard as it was always explained to him. Only twenty years ago Izar would have laughed at the idea but with his immortality long gone and a family to provide for he had to admit he found the guards a bit more comforting. Sitting down across the man, Izar introduced himself. "Goodmorning, I apologize for how long it has taken for someone within the Toranku to get with you. My name is Izar Tasya, the chairman of the Toranku 15." He spoke with diplomatic kindness, reaching his hand across the table in hopes the man would offer his own along with an introduction. Amen sat confounded about the gesture presented to him. It was one which seemed vaguely familiar to how they did it back in Hetep, but surely they could not know of it? All the same he reached forward, and before he managed to reach for his forearm to grip, his hand was taken in the man Izar's palm. So that's how one does it here... Amen thought to himself. He gripped back and followed the movements until such a time to let go. "My name is Settra, a citizen of Subaine. Or, perhaps formerly a citizen. I've travelled far to reach thee, lord Izar. And make no notice of any delays, the least I can offer is some time to consider mine presence as a foreigner of an unknown land." Amen responded with seemingly earnest respect, though deep down, well hidden from his time in court, he felt displeased for having to wait. Such is thine fate for spoiling yourself as king. He thought to himself. "I understand that you would have questions for me?" Izar cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the title lord being in front of his name for many reasons. "Please, it's just Izar. There are no lords or kings here, only men. But it is a pleasure to meet you, Settra" He settled in his seat, opening the folder in front of him though it contained little of any use to him. "Yes, I trust you understand that your story is one that many might find hard to believe. That there would be a country, much less a continent, unknown to us that is close enough for a single man in a small ship to sail from to here. I do understand you said you were picked up by a shipping vessel, still, how were you able to survive so long at sea? Were there others with you?" Izar started with simple questions, knowing it would be easy to compare his story to his original one if things did not add up. Amen nodded in response to his desire to not be referred to as lord, and made note of his comment of there being no lords or kings. Then how did they even function? "None, I journeyed alone. My people, much like you it would seem, had no accounts of nations or continents beyond the Crimson Sea, and as such I did not wish to risk any other lives than my own in the attempt to find my way. As for how, I stockpiled endless supplies in hopes that it would last me a long time. It didn't last nearly as long as I had hoped. Yet I saw it fit to try. Hope for the promise of a better land, a better home has led many a man to the most daring of adventures." "Yes, the oceans can be quite treacherous, especially for those not equipped to face their mercilessness. I suppose it just goes to show that we still have much to learn about this world. If I may ask, could you tell me a bit about this place you're from? What is the landscape like? Are there many different types as there on here in Ashvattha? And if you feel comfortable going further, how technologically advanced would you say your society is? Compared to what you've seen of ours." Izar asked, curious to hear of this supposed far off land. "Of course. Subaine and our neighbours Khemriq and Kopalesh belongs to the northern-most regions of Hetep. This region is in vast and broad terms a desert. Sand and dunes for as far as the eye could ever see, with the rare and eventual blessing of an oasis. Despite the harsh climate, the land is almost fully farmable, so there has never been a want for food for untold years. The further one goes to the east, towards Khemriq, there are several mountainous regions, many of which have provided us with a bounty of water for eons. The further south you travel, the more you will notice a change. When you reach Lo-Sabere and beyond and its neighbour you will find mostly savannah, with select areas of wastelands which provide few to no resources to the whole of Hetep, yet it has bred many of its mightiest warriors." Amen spoke as he asked for a paper and pen, beginning to draw a crude but illustrative map of Hetep to show a general outline. "Then at the far bottom, you will find the exotic jungle isles of Suersha. No royal menagerie is complete without a beast or two from those realms. I don't know the full extent of 'Ashwattah's' regions and biomes, so I would not be able to tell. As for technology..." Amen spoke as he nodded to the odd device that was a phone that layed on the desk beside Izar. "Items such as those are unheard of by our kin. I would say you are technologically superior to us by basis of that alone." Izar wrote down what Settra said to the best of his ability when it came to spelling, looking at the crude map drawn by the man for some time. Izar noted the vast extent of details, his unholy amount of years dealing with people of all woks of life made him a bit of an expert on telling a lier from an honest man and while he was still healthly skeptical he did not think the man before him was lying through his teeth. When Settra motioned toward the phone on the table, Izar picked it up. It was a simple device, one that made his life far easier since it had been invented. "I see, I will admit your story is becoming a bit more convincing. I still have more questions but I suppose it would be rude to continue to ask without telling you a bit about this land as well. Firstly," Izar held up the object. "This is a phone, it's powered by a very small magic gem implanted into it and it allows me to talk with people no matter how far away they are as long as they have one of these things too. Secondly, Ashvattha is a large continent made up of several different nations. Some nations covered in ice, some vast deserts, and others of forests and mountains. The nation you are in now is called Hylion and I would say it is the most temperate in terms of climate out of all the nations." Izar explained, sliding the phone into his jacket pocket and leaning forward. "Now perhaps you can tell me abit about yourself? Like why exactly you left your country? Braving what could have been certain death for a place you didn't even know existed. It must have been something horrible that would drive a man to cling so tightly to hope." Izar said, his tone shifting to a more serious one despite being upbeat only a moment ago. "It trully was..." Amen spoke as he gathered his bearings for recounting his attrocities. "There is this King, or rather Pharaoh I believe he prefers now: Amen Heqet. Few knows his true reason, but he declared it our gods' will to rule all of Hetep, and rule it he would. His reign would not go over smoothly. Yet conquests are never peaceful, now are they? Temples razed, citizens publically prostrated and humiliated before him, or before the image of him in the lack of his presence, taxes raised incredulously and forceful recruitment of civilians to fuel his army's numbers. I had hoped that once he had claimed everything, it would settle, people coming ot terms and easing in to the new government. I guess it was foolish to hope for. I just... I just didn't want to see more death. In time it became unbearable to witness the hardships of Hetep, so I sought a way out. Even if it cost me my life, I did not want to be part of that shameful excuse for a society anymore." Amen spoke, the recounting of his crimes towards his people making him nearly choke up, yet he forced it away in order to appear presentable to the man before him. "Apologies, now is not the time for sentiments. We lost everything. Our sacred places, many friends and families, and at some point, one just has enough of it. I asked others to join, but none dared to make the journey. I don't know if that makes them the fools for staying behind for a hopeless cause and nation, or me the coward for running away." Izar nodded, it hurt him a bit inside that he did not feel emotional at the story of the man before him. The bureaucracy of his own job on top of having her too many similar stories have made it difficult for him to empathize with others beyond his friends and family. "Yes, I have seen many things torn apart and changed by war. I can understand why one might believe it better to leave it all behind to start somewhere new than try to salvage whatever little remains. I am not here to judge you or your reasonings though, simply to try and understand them." Izar said, clutching his own hands together and resting them on the table. "I believe that your story and claims are interesting enough to warrant further investigation so I will grant you a temporary visa for your stay. We can talk about permanent asylum when we understand the situation more. I trust you understand? In the meantime, you will be allowed roam as you please. The council will provide you with a temporary residence while things are sorted, I doubt you'd like to stay in a place like the whole time." Amen nodded softly. "I do understand, and I am grateful for your hospitality and aid in whichever way you may grant it. Thank you for this opportunity, Izar." Amen spoke humbly before the purple haired man. "Is there anything else you would like answered, any curiosities that I may be able to enlighten?" "More than you could possibly answer in this setting. Which is why I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of each other in the many weeks to come. You see, I am a bit of a traveler myself, so I am very interested in new lands and places that I have yet to see. That is why the idea of this unknown land intrigues me so despite the fact that my traveling days are over, except for what needs be done for work." He smiled, standing up from his seat. "As for now, I thought that if you would like to get cleaned up, you might be interested in seeing the city? I admit it is just as much for myself as it is for you. As if our meeting were to simply end now I would have to return to my office for paperwork but given the situation, I may just get away with calling a tour of Unianim work." The violet-haired man smiled coyly, "So what do you say? Do you mind being an old man's excuse for shurking his responsibilities?" Amen found himself displeased by the idea of a head of government not doing everything and more for the nation he serves. This was a curious nation he had arrived at indeed. He pretended like nothing and nodded with a smile. "I accept with vigour. It's the least I can do in return for permitting me residence." Amen spoke as he rose up to his feet slowly as to not cause alarm in the case that Izar would still be cautious of him. "I have yet only seen the city through these windows and caught glances whilst I was marched here. Please, if you would lead the way?" Izar nodded, "Certainly, I hope everything is to your liking. My guard will be accompanying, of course, please try not to take offense to it. I can't make them go away even if I tried." Izar said, pulling out his phone to check the time. "I can't stay gone too long but I'm sure it'll be an enjoyable trip nonetheless." Izar continued, motioning for Settra to follow. The trip outside was short, the two guards following close behind the Chairman and the mysterious stranger. The early spring sun was bright and the air was crisp. Winter hand only just left the country and all that was once buried under the snow was rebirthed once again. "When was the last time you have eaten? The central park would be a good spot to sit and enjoy a brief meal if you're interested? If not we could head elsewhere?" Amen chuckled softly despite his softly grumbling stomach. "A day ago, yet do not concern yourself over such trivial matters. Food is a commodity that is easily acquired. A guided tour by the Chairman would reasonably stand as something of a rarity. Take me wherever you so see fit, and where you believe would be good locations for me to be aware of." Amen replied with feigned glee. "What would be a recommendation of yours? A market? `Mayhaps an inn or even a historic exhibition?" Izar returned with his own chuckle," I do suppose that a park is not the most exciting of places. That being said, you should still eat. Someone who came so close to starvation should see more value in so a commodity. It is so easy to acquire and yet there are still people who do not have it." Izar said softly, turning to the dark-skinned man, "There are many different places that are worth seeing in Hylion alone that is to be sure, none of my favorites are within the confines of an urban jungle, however. Perhaps the park would be the best, there is a monument there I would like to visit. The walk to the corner of the street was brief, Izar leading the man down a short set of stairs into a large underground room where many people sized glowing archways were found. Izar approached one, pressing on several small numbered buttons before motioning for Sattra to move through the arch. "This will take us another room like this just outside of Central Park. It is difficult to explain how it does it, but basically, this will let us get where we need to go faster than walking there would be. It will probably feel odd, since I doubt you've used one of these before but they're common here in Ashvattha." "Is it instant transportation? While hardly such a general commodity, it was not unheard of in Hetep. Restricted to those of means and name, given, yet all the same. Is it of a similar nature or is there some difference to it?" Amen asked as he stepped through the arch, the feeling not too different from his own experience back home, if there even was one to begin with. Despite recognizing it, he pretended otherwise. "Amazing... Like nothing I've ever experienced... And this is available to everyone?" "Yeah, magics involving teleportation have been around since the beginning of magic but it has never been on this mass a scale until now. With the sufficient level of access, one can even travel between countries and even continents within only a few brief steps. It's truly incredible if I do say so myself. Certainly makes meeting with foreign leaders much easier. A meeting in Aðalbjörg at 8 am, lunch with the wife here in town at 1 pm and another meeting in Ishtar at 3, home by 8pm." Izar explained as they walked up the stairs to reveal the park across the street. "This park is home to many landmarks, a large fountain in the city where children throw coins in hopes of having their wishes granted, gardens that have been cared for for hundreds of years that glow in the night, and also the landmark we are here to visit." Izar continued to talk as they walked, the park had several dirt paths and open areas where many people went about their business. Parents pushed their children on swings, couples sat under the shade of the trees, readers sat on the benches, and pet owners walked a variety of creatures. As they moved through the park, they eventually came to a large stone structure in which a pillar-shaped object sat surrounded by fifteen stone knights. "This is actually a recent addition to the park, at least, when compared to most of the other monuments and statues you can find here. Only twenty years ago the peace that had been kept on this continent for nearly two hundred years was shattered when one of our nations declared war against Hylion. The war that followed was short, only lasting a few months in time. Even so, we lost many brave knights who fought and fell fighting for their homes and their families. This was place was created to honor them, and so that we might never again forget the pain that comes from war. I like to come here every now and again to pay my respects to my fallen brothers and wish their souls rest in knowing their sacrifice was not in vain." Izar spoke as he moved his hand across the many names that were carved into the pillar.